Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
To increase appeal, some gaming terminals may display a plurality of wagering games to offer greater opportunities for winning awards. One way to further excitement and entertainment value of such gaming terminals is to provide a plurality of wagering games which share one or more special features.